


The Honeymoon Phase

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left out the part that it sucked, she sucked, and he would probably not be happy pledging to spend the rest of his life with a frigid woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the New England universe. It’s for citymusings and aspenlit, who encouraged from the very beginning. I hope everyone else might enjoy it too. Welcome to rare pair #3. The places my mind goes never cease to be fascinating to me. Sam Kassmeyer and Jessica Brooks never met in canon but fell in love in my head in an alternate universe. For me, that was enough. This is #1 in the Meant to Be series.

He woke first and looked at her. Damn, she was so beautiful. She slept peacefully, barely stirred. The room was a little stuffy and Sam was already sweating. It didn’t seem to affect her in the least. Unable to help himself, he let his fingers trace over the bare skin of her shoulder. His lips then followed the trail of his fingers. A smile curled around her lips.

“Mmm,”

“Don’t wake up, baby doll. I'm just…”

“You're waking me up, Sam Kassmeyer.” Jessie turned over and wrapped her arms around him. When their naked bodies moved together she couldn’t help but moan. Sam grinned before kissing her. “Good morning, love.”

“It really is a good morning. I think every morning will be, forever and ever amen.” He stroked her face. “I hardly know what to do.”

“Oh, I think you know exactly what to do.” Jessie laughed as she rolled them on the mattress.

Their bodies tangled in each other and the old quilt. When she was on top of him, Sam drank in every lovely inch of her. He knew he was biased but his wife was perfect. She had perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect breasts, perfect hips and thighs.

She even had perfect blemishes. There was the birthmark shaped like Liechtenstein on the side of her right breast. She had an appendectomy scar, a scar that looked like a double cross on her right knee from a torn ACL during her hardcore lacrosse days. Jessie Brooks led the Hampshire College Lady Raiders to three NCAA Division II National Championships. She had the bumps and bruises to prove it.

“You should see the look on your face.” Jessie said, leaning her body over his. Her breasts pressed against his chest and they both relished the feeling.

“It’s a look of bliss, Jessie. I love you so much.”

“I…”

The phone rang. Sam scowled, wrapping his arms around her and telling her not to move. He reached for the cordless phone.

“Good morning.”

“Hey Chief, I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning.”

“It’s OK, Charlie.” Sam sighed as Jessie nibbled on his neck. “What's up?”

“We had a flood in the back in the cells. Mark thinks the Hankel boy tampered with the sprinklers but we don’t have the proof we need yet. We’re moving our four prisoners out to the county until we can get this mess cleaned up. It could be a few days, maybe longer.”

“Do I need to come in?”

“No Chief, Deputy Sue has it all under control. She just wanted me to call and inform you of what's happening. All the appropriate paperwork will be waiting on your desk when you come in at eleven.”

“I appreciate it, Charlie. Tell Sue to call if she needs anything.”

“I'm not going to do that, Sir.” Charlie replied, laughing.

“Alright. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Sam hung up the phone, putting the focus back on his wife. Jessie shifted her weight on top of him and Sam moaned.

“I love you too, Sam Kassmeyer.” She whispered in his ear before taking the lobe hostage. “I love every inch of you.”

“What's your favorite inch?” He asked with a smirk. “I'm sorry babe…I couldn’t resist.”

“You are so cute.” Jessie took gentle hold of him, stroking from base to tip. He was already hard and she licked her lips.

It amazed Jessie how much she loved sex with her husband. All these years and she thought she hated sex. She was 23 when she finally lost her virginity. It wasn’t the best moment of her life. It was one of those crazy decisions, based almost solely on liquid courage.

All of her friends were doing it and had been for years. Approximately 1800 people lived in Newberry and she was apparently one of the only adults not having sex. So she got a little bombed and seduced Paul Collins, who was home on leave from the Marines. She’d always liked him…he would do. The whole experience was awful.

Halfway through, the pain almost unbearable, Jessie didn’t have the heart to say stop. Mostly because she was afraid he couldn’t. It wasn’t Paul’s fault. He didn’t know he was being used, not that he really cared. He got what he wanted and they parted ways.

Humiliated and a little shaken, Jessie swore off sex forever. That lasted for almost five years. Then she had a short affair with Officer Mark Cunningham. It went on for nine months until she finally put an end to it. She didn’t want to be anyone’s booty call. Mark was a good enough guy but he wasn’t in the mood for commitment and Jessie didn’t love him. Sometimes she thought she didn’t even like him.

She spent so much time with him convincing herself that she liked sex, fucking, when it wasn’t true at all. After Mark, Jessie decided to get out of the sex game for good. She wanted love, passion, and companionship. Sadly, she wasn’t going to find that in Newberry. Everyone knew each other and she knew that no one was making her feel the way she was supposed to feel. Maybe those feelings were all an illusion too.

The thought made her sad but there were other things to occupy her mind. She had a brand new nephew, slowly took over the diner as her father slipped into retirement, and her friends. Then Sam came along. She’d known Sam her entire life, literally. He was always there, a hometown hero, one of the good guys.

She remembered being a preteen making peanut butter sandwiches for the boys playing baseball all summer. Her dad was one of the coaches. And of course Hotch, shy but determined to date her sister, would drag poor Sam along to the house on Appletree Terrace when he was wooing Haley. As hard as Jessie tried, she couldn’t pinpoint the moment in time when she knew she was in love with him. Something in her heart told her it was forever…maybe that was true. The day he proposed and carried her up to his bedroom, Jessie shivered in anticipation. There was apprehension as well. Sam, being Sam, sensed it immediately.

“Jess, you’re trembling.” He said. “What's the matter?”

The kisses he gave her were the softest and most passionate she ever had in her life. A girl could get used to that.

“I…” She caressed his face as she fought for the words.

“You can tell me anything. I meant it when I said I would always look after you.”

“I'm just a little nervous. It’s been a while.” She left out the part that it sucked, she sucked, and he would probably not be happy pledging to spend the rest of his life with a frigid woman.

“We can take this slow. You say when, you say stop, you say don’t stop. I'm here to make you happy.” Sam started undressing her. “My satisfaction is central to yours, always.”

He blew her mind that afternoon in bed. Desi laughed when she told her about it, said her best friend was turned out. Jessie waved it off and laughed too. Desi wasn’t far off though. Jessie went from being indifferent, if not fearful, of sex, to having an insatiable appetite for it.

But it wasn’t just sex, it was Sam…she wanted him all the time. In the month before they married they christened every nook and cranny of the Peach Street house and the small two bedroom apartment on Adams Lane while they packed her stuff to move. Her feelings were not one-sided; Sam was always as eager as she was. He was never too tired or too busy.

Sometimes they would wake up in the middle of the night, at the same time, and have to have each other. They would make lunch plans and never get around to actually eating lunch. It was hard to keep their hands off each other and everyone in town knew it. They didn’t give a damn who was talking or what they were saying. This kind of joy was a once in a lifetime experience.

Jessie had never been on top before that morning so she was nervous. Sam was gentle as always; sweet and supportive. And when he brought her to the point of no return with his fingers she thought she had died and gone to heaven. She returned the favor a little while later, finally finding her comfort zone and riding him as if she’d done it a million times before. With Sam everything was right; that feeling couldn’t be fabricated. No one had ever made her feel like that in her life.

“Jessie!”

He’d cried out her name more times than she could recall in the eight weeks they’d been married and the month they were engaged but it never sounded like that before. She caressed his face when the room finally stopped spinning, kissing him and murmuring her love for him.

“I think you need to get ready for work.” She said.

“No, babe, don’t go. I don’t have to be in until eleven this morning. There was a sprinkler issue but its all under control.” Sam stroked her back. She was still lying on top of him and he was OK if she never moved. “What time is it?”

“It’s just about nine. I’ll make some breakfast. I can't do that lying in bed.”

Groaning and then laughing, Sam let her go. Jessie slipped out of bed and walked naked to the dresser. She grabbed a pair of boxers and one of Sam’s million and one tee shirts. This one was for the Boston University Baseball Club. He turned on his side, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, and watched her.

“What are you thinking?” She asked.

“Something rather dirty actually.”

“Sam…”

“I'm thinking that I am the luckiest man in the whole world.”

“Well, Mr. Lucky, get in the shower. I’ll put some coffee on.”

“I think you should give me one more kiss.” Sam replied.

“I know that trick; you’ll pull me back into bed.”

“We've been married for just two months and you know all my tricks?”

“That should keep you on your toes shouldn’t it, Chief Kassmeyer?” Jessie laughed.

“It most definitely should.”

She blew him a kiss and left the bedroom. Sam turned on his back again, looking at the ceiling. He was the luckiest man in the whole world. He almost made the biggest mistake of his life but fate intervened. He remembered when he finally let himself realize what he was about to do.

It was Emily’s letter that did it. Even though she left, had to go for whatever reasons, she still reached out to Hotch. Kate had been gone ten weeks at that point, would be home the next day, and Sam could count on one hand the number of times they talked. Then he thought about what they would talk about if she had bothered to call and his mind was blank. He thought about what they talked about in the last three years and there were more tumbleweeds.

How had it happened? He remembered her offering him to buy him lunch a few weeks after his father died. He remembered thinking she was out of his league yet seemed to enjoy his company. He remembered feeling privileged to be her “boyfriend”. He remembered what he felt when he bought the ring, that he was finally going to have the happiness his friends had.

But it wasn’t meant to be. It had never been and Sam wanted to smack himself for letting it go on half as long as it did. He should've never proposed. He should've broken it off long before they got to that point. Sam was losing himself, drowning in quicksand, and Jessie yanked him free.

He knew he felt something for her when he came back from Boston. She was still at Hampshire then, a star athlete with a bright future. They would have drinks together in the Elbow or she would always make sure he got one of her tables when she was working at the diner. But it was just like a big brother/little sister thing. She had always been like a little sister to him. It couldn’t be more than that, could it?

He should've listened to his first mind back then but Sam was so afraid of making an ass of himself. Hurting Jessie in the process would’ve been more than he could bear. So he sat back, for almost 12 years, and nearly missed the boat completely. His only consolation was that it was meant to be. It had to be or some lucky bastard surely would’ve stolen the woman he loved right from under his nose years ago. Sam considered himself lucky because no one so stupid should end up as happy as he was. Even the town of Newberry, notorious for holding grudges, forgave and embraced him and his new wife as if they knew it all along.

It was time to get the day started. The faster he did everything he needed to do, the faster he could get back home to his beloved wife.

***


End file.
